Sven Grimmok in: Equestria
by BayRad
Summary: A mysterious visitor, a human who gives off more than just suspicions of hiding a dark secret, crash lands in the world by extraordinary means. Twilight Sparkle and the gang go off to investigate what this unknown creature is, and find out if this human should be considered a danger to the citizens of Equestria.
1. Chapter One

"Hey, the thing is starting to wake up!" a young child-like voice echoed in my ear, along with multiple steps coming closer to me. I attempted to open my eyes, but lacked the strength to move a single muscle. My feared mind was to think that the current form I was in would be noticed by the public, and I don't believe they would react well to someone who looks...supernatural.

"What is this thing? A freak from the Everfree Forest maybe?" another voice chimed in with a rude tone, which made my blood turn cold. Maybe they're seeing my cursed form right now? It was only a matter of time before the government was going to chase me down again.

"Don't be ridiculous." a voice with a leadership tone said sternly, "The Everfree Forest is on the other side of the town. And besides, Fluttershy witnessed the whole thing, but she is too BUSY to tend to her chickens to make sure none were in the coop when it crash landed right on the thing!" wait, what!? Crash landed? Did I end up somewhere else in the world? Must be, I've never heard of this Everfree Forest.

"UGH! That explains why it's covered in cuts, bruises, dirt, and hay!" a posh-like voice also joined in the conversation. How many people are around me?

Suddenly, I felt an immediate pressure on my stomach and chest, like someone's using the palms of their hands to squeeze me, forcing me to exhale and breathe normally. After which, a voice with a southern accent was heard, "Well, least it's alive. When it wakes up, Ah have a few questions that Ah need answerin."

"We all need answers, Applejack. We just have to be patient." the leader-like voice replied. Applejack? Fluttershy? Where in the world did I end up in?

I felt my strength coming back to me with each breath, which was more than enough to open my eyes. I opened my eyes, but I was still trapped in darkness. My eyes felt like they are covered by some sort of cloth. Hopefully I'm not held hostage.

I managed to mutter a few words, "Am... I... blind?" I said with a raspy and dry tone. After I asked the question, the voices around me dramatically gasped, and heard people taking a few steps back with caution.

Without warning, the most cheerful and upbeat voice was heard with a giggle, "OH! Why hello there! Of course you are blind, silly! Blindfolded!"

I somehow still lacked the strength to take the blindfold off my eyes, so I made the best attempt to wiggle my fingers and speak, "Can someone... please... help?"

There was a long silence until I heard a happy-go-lucky "Oh!" to the left of me, and heard someone walk over and take the blindfold off. Immediately, the sun shined brightly against my eyes, which made me quickly shut my eyes. Slowly, I opened my eyes, coping with how bright the sun is. My first sight was probably the most shocking moment in my life, up to this point. A small purple dragon was sitting on my chest, both of his hands on my lungs to wake me up. I continued to stare at him in disbelief. I thought dragons didn't exist? All made up for a bedtime story! This is impossible! And what makes it even weirder; he looks so... cartoon-like. When the dragon saw me staring at him, he quickly got off my chest and ran away from my sight.

When I put my head back down, I was greeted with yet another surprise. A pink pony with a wild pink mane, and blue-eyed pony was staring straight at me, with the most unbelievable smile across her face. Her teeth were holding a party horn, "SURPRISE!" she exclaimed, blowing the party horn in my face.

I must have made a concerned face, for the pink pony was pushed aside by a purple pony, with pink highlights in her mane, also giving off a concerned but annoyed look. She has a horn in the middle of her forehead. First a purple dragon, now a purple Unicorn!? The purple Unicorn spoke, "Pinkie, I believe that's the wrong surprise this thing is having right now. Look at how shocked and afraid he is. Now is not the time for your jokes and party gags." the purple pony turned to face me, "I'm terribly sorry for the randomness, she does that. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and the dragon that was sitting on your chest is Spike. What's your name?"

What in the world have I fallen into? Am I hallucinating? An illusion?

My strength started to slowly come back to me, and I was able to sit up and speak, "Sven. My name is..." my mouth stayed open in disbelief, once again, to what I saw as I sat up. Three other ponies were a few meters away from me, with the fact of another off in the distance, tending a group of chickens and a damaged chicken coop. The ponies were of different colors. The first was an orange green-eyed pony, with blonde mane and a cowgirl hat. She has a few freckles on each of her cheeks, giving me the death stare, like she wanted to beat the snot out of me. The second one next to the orange pony was purely white and elegant, blue eyes, and her purple mane perfectly done and curled. What's more surprising was that she had a horn in the middle of her forehead, a Unicorn like the purple pony. She gave off the most disgusted look I have ever seen, in which I guessed she was probably the one that talked about my destroyed clothing. The Third pony was very odd, as she was a blue pony with what looked like wings on her side, presumably a Pegasus. The blue, violet-eyed Pegasus has a colorful mane of all sorts of colors that would make a rainbow proud. Her attitude was surprisingly calm.

There was another pony that was way off in the distance, a very pale yellow color, with wings on her side as well, also appeared to be weeping. She had a very neatly made pink mane. She was also huddled with the group of chickens. I looked at the damage I've done to the chicken coop, which has a massive hole on the roof and side. I looked away in embarrassment and shame.

My voice made it obvious I was shocked at what I was witnessing right now, "What... how... where am I?" I asked.

The pony that called herself Twilight Sparkle quickly answered, "Why, this is Equestria!" she seemed pretty eager to answer my question.

"Well this place doesn't seem to sound familiar." I remarked, "Definitely not from Earth..." I muttered under my breath, "I'm Sven Grimmok." I greeted myself with a half-attempt of a smile.

The orange pony spoke up, which I assumed to be Applejack, "Well, the question Ah have in mind, is what you are? You certainly don't look like no pony, or anything that Ah have ever seen."

I looked at my hands and body, nothing seems to have changed. I still had the same short brown hair. My face is still normal than before, my eyes still bluish-green. I sighed, "I'm a human. Haven't you ever seen one before?"

Twilight looked puzzled, "A human?" she thought for a moment, "No, can't say that I have." she turns over to the other ponies, "Have any of you ever heard of a human?" she asked. All of the ponies exchanged looks of confusion, and then looked back to Twilight Sparkle, shaking their heads.

I tried my best to look happy, but even that was hard to achieve, as I was still weak, "I'm a first, huh? Well what an honor." I sarcastically replied and chuckled. Immediately, there was a sharp pain on my right side after I chuckled. Great, injured myself when I crashed landed. I set aside my black leather duster and lifted up my shirt to find a big piece of wood stuck in my right hip, blood slowly trickling down.

All the ponies gasped at the sight of the injury. The white pony stepped closer to examine my injury, "Oh, my! You're hurt! We better get you some help quick, darling!" she exclaimed. Applejack took that as her cue, and ran off with incredible speed to get help before I could stop her.

"Wait! It's nothing; I've had worse, trust me. I can walk. I just gotta..." I tried to get up, but as I set my right foot on the ground, immense pain shot up throughout my body. I sat back down, gritting my teeth, "Okay, so I can't get up..." I blushed, feeling humiliated.

The response was unexpected. The rainbow-haired pony started snickering and then laughed. She kept laughing until the white pony nudged her side, "Um... you should rest. My name is Rainbow Dash."

The white pony took her turn of introduction, "I'm Rarity, and all of us seeing a human for the first time, I must say it's a pleasure to meet you." she well-mannerly said. I weakly waved, and then I looked beyond over to the pale yellow Pegasus, now silently weeping, which caught Rarity's attention, "Oh, and that's Fluttershy."

I shook my head, "How can all this be possible? This can't be real!"

Twilight trotted to where I could face her, along with the rest of the ponies. Pinkie Pie was slightly distracted, as she was still hopping around and blowing her party horn. Fluttershy still remained at the chicken coop. Twilight spoke, "Well I was hoping you would explain that to us. What happened before you woke up?"

I was unable to remember most of the details, everything seemed to be blank "I... was fighting... my most sworn enemy. A demon king named Vetis. I was atop his tower where he leads his henchmen to battle. A war between Earth and Hell took place across my world, as Vetis and I fought to the death..." I started to notice all the ponies, besides Fluttershy, closely paying attention to what I was explaining. Even Pinkie Pie stopped hopping around and was paying attention, her party horn loosely hung around her bottom lip. I continued my story, "I searched for him all across the world, as it was his little game he came up with. His little game was that if I managed to find him and catch him within ten years, he would have to fight me to the death. Winning the battle was important, and his death meant victory for Earth. I succeeded in finding and catching him on the second year. Of course, me being the good guy, I expected to win. But before I could land the finishing blow, he did an uppercut to my face, grabbed me, and launched me into the stormy sky. After that, all I remember was being entrapped in everlasting darkness. I thought he trapped me into his little prison for all eternity. After waiting what I thought to be an eternity, life was beginning to form around me, being stretched to replace the darkness. What I first saw was the sky, then the clouds, and then crashing head-first into land. And then here I am, explaining the story to you." I finished my story with a deep sigh.

There was a long silence; all the ponies around me began looking at one another, trying to take in what they just heard. The silence broke when Pinkie Pie rocketed up into the air, "What a story! I thought you would get him, but what a twist in the end!"

Twilight looked at Pinkie weirdly, and then to me, "That is so terrible to hear, you being sent off from your own world to this one. Is there anything we can do to help?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I was interrupted by Applejack. Behind her were paramedics, "Ah got back here as fast as Ah could! Is he alright?" Applejack turned to Twilight.

I answered for Twilight, "I'm alright, still got a stick in my side though." forcing out a chuckle. The paramedics immediately went to work, using their hooves and mouth to attempt to get the stick out of my side to prevent further injuries. I gritted my teeth as they prepared to pull it out. Not out of pain, but out of fear I might... lash out, my non-human side unleashed, chains flailing out and everything. That's something I didn't want happening. As my thoughts traveled on its own, one of the medics pulled out the stick in the split of a second, giving me no time to react to the pain. Thankfully, my non-human side didn't unleash itself, and I was grateful for that. The medics patched me up with bandages, and went happily on their way back to their headquarters. For ponies, they sure knew what to do. And they didn't seem like the unhappy medics back at home.

After a short while talking to the ponies, I've managed to get half of my strength back, and I stood up with ease. Before I could start walking, Twilight stood in front of me, "Where do you think you're going? I believe you have an apology to make." she points over to Fluttershy, curled up in a ball, surprisingly still weeping. I took a deep breath of annoyance. I don't have time for this; I need to find a way out of here, and fast. Vetis cannot regain his strength, or else it means the end for my world. But the look on Twilights face assured me that I wasn't going anywhere without apologizing. I slowly walked towards Fluttershy. I saw her ears perk up, and curled up into an even tighter ball before I was even near her. I shrugged and began to walk away, but something clicked inside me. I looked at Fluttershy, her shaking in utter fear, her crying and whimpering could make the toughest man choke with tears. Even I had a lump in my throat. My mind told me to help her. I assumed she's very shy and easily afraid. I must take this approach very carefully. I slowly lowered myself down to my knees, grunting in pain with each movement I make. I eventually made it down to where I'm sitting like a dog or a cat.

I could hear Rainbow Dash in the distance, already in mid-sentence, "... Not only did he almost harm her chickens, but he's also something she has never seen!"

I ignored Rainbow Dash, for I was more focused on helping Fluttershy, "Hello, your friends say you're Fluttershy, am I correct?" I said in the softest voice I could possibly do. The only reply I got was a startled shiver, but on the bright side is she wasn't crying anymore. Her ears perked up again. I assumed she's now listening to what I have to say, "Hey, it's alright, there is no need to be scared of me. I'm not here to hurt you or your animal friends." she continued to shiver, but slowly uncurled herself, lying down. Her eyes remained out of contact of mine, "I just want to apologize for any damage I've done. For the chicken coop, of course. I just hope I didn't hurt any of your chicken friends, which would be horrible to hear if I did. Did I hurt any of your animal friends?" I asked. Fluttershy only gave a few shakes of her head, but now no longer shivering, "Well hey, how about I make it up to you? I'll rebuild your chicken coop, and do any sort of help around the place. What do you say?" I backed up a couple of meters to give her some room, despite the distance between me and her was already a lot to begin with. She sniffed and looked at me; the saddest look on her face was more emotionally shattering than I thought.

The sad look turned into a soft small smile, and she nodded her head. She slowly got up and walked towards me as I stood upon my knees, the same level as her, "Um... yes, you can help. If that is alright with you..." I nodded my head, stood up, and walked over to the other ponies. They all looked at me in disbelief.

Twilight's face turned into an impressed look, "Wow, I've never seen anyone go down on Fluttershy's level like that. How did you do that?"

I shrugged, "I've had experience with shyness back in my world, dealing with my kind that has a rough time coping with the world. Even when I was a little kid, I had trouble being open and out of my shell. All it takes is a little patience to get a shy person, or pony, to be open to you."

Pinkie, with her giddy smile, leaped right from under between Twilight and I, "YAY! Ya know what this calls for!? Since we have a new best friend here, I'm gonna throw the best party ever!"

Applejack chuckles, "Pinkie, you always say that before you throw a party for somepony new."

Rainbow Dash also partook in the conversation, "Yea, are you sure this will be the best party ever?" she asked with skepticism.

"Well DUH! The first human ever to come to Equestria deserves only the BEST PARTY EVER!" Pinkie shouted with happiness, and then hops away to prepare for the party.

Rarity walked over to me, closely examining my clothes, "UGH! Where did you acquire such dreadful attire? Come by my boutique, and I shall make you something better than those dusty old hand-me-downs!" and with that, she gallops off to Ponyville.

I look down at my outfit. My black leather outfit was utterly destroyed, torn holes everywhere, and completely dirty. The only part of my outfit that was intact and unscathed was my black leather duster. Maybe she was right, but I was almost afraid what sort of outfit Rarity was going to give me, probably an uptight tuxedo. I hate tuxedos.

Applejack looked at Twilight, "Hey, why don't you show Sven around town, Ah'm sure he is gonna get quite a welcome from everypony there. Ah gotta head back to Sweet Apple Acres, those apples don't buck themselves, ya know! Yer welcome to visit anytime, Sven, maybe even help around a little, if you feel up for it! Ah'm sure you humans have some sort of special technique to take down them apples!" and she gallops off as well. All that's left is Twilight, Spike, and Rainbow Dash. I left out Fluttershy, since I assumed this is her place.

Rainbow Dash began to hover in the air by her wings, "I got some cloud busting and some practice I need done. Hey Sven, you should come hang around, you seem like a cool person to hang out with!" She dashed off in the blink of an eye.

With all the ponies except Twilight gone, I suspected she's to lead me to this place called Ponyville, so I gave her the motion to lead the way. With Spike riding on her back, Twilight trotted along to give me a grand tour of Ponyville. Before I completely left the place, I looked over to Fluttershy, who is picking up the pieces of wood around the destroyed chicken coop. She then looked at me, a concerned and sad look on her face.

I stopped, told Twilight I would be right back, and walked up to Fluttershy, "I'll be back to help around, I promise. Leave the work to me. It'll be done in a jiffy, don't you worry." I said cheerfully. She slowly made her frown to a heartwarming smile, and walked into her cottage, and she shut the door. I then walked back to Twilight and Spike, and the three of us went over to Ponyville.


	2. Chapter Two

The walk took no more than five minutes, but managed to be beyond amazing. The environment was more than perfect. The birds happily chirping away and the scent of flowers filled the air. Everything seemed to all be like one happy dream. I couldn't help myself but walk over to a bushel of flowers to pick a few up, making sure that all of this was real. Unfortunately, I had to stop getting distracted, as Twilight was getting annoyed whenever I stopped to admire the scenery.

The purple dragon named Spike wouldn't stop looking at me in astonishment the entire walk to Ponyville, so I turned to him as we were walking, "Can I help you?" I asked with annoyance in my tone.

Spike jumped, startled by my voice, "Huh? Oh no! No! Nothing at all! It's just a wonder how you can walk on only two legs all the time."

My mood softened, no longer being annoyed as I chuckled at his curiosity, "Don't you walk on two legs, as well?"

Twilight chuckled as well, "Spike has a lot to learn. He's still just a baby, so don't mind him asking some easy-to-answer questions."

We've reached the bridge that lead to Ponyville. Right when I was about to cross the bridge, Twilight stopped me, "Now, I need to tell you some rules before we enter Ponyville. Rule one, don't be a threat. Nopony has ever seen or heard of a human, so they will be intimidated by your appearance, especially with your black duster. Rule two, don't do anything irrational. This is a peaceful town, and it would be a shame to see the first human cause trouble here. And rule three, most important of all. Whatever you do, no matter how tempting it is to break it, do NOT break a Pinkie Promise. I cannot imagine the trouble you'll be in, if the first human broke a Pinkie Promise. So whatever you promise to her, make sure you don't break it. Any questions?" she looked up to me, seeing my face in a blank expression.

I walked past her casually, "Yea, I do. Just one. Do I have to tie my hands behind my back so I don't cause trouble, just in case?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Twilight acknowledged my sarcastic tone, and the two of us walk into Ponyville.

Fortunately, for me, the sun was almost setting, so there weren't as much ponies walking around in public. However, the few remaining outside stopped what they were doing and kept staring at me as I walked by. Some exchanged whispered words amongst each other, some gave me odd looks, and even some ran away in fear. Knowing all of this was happening behind my back was getting to me, making me feel stressed and agitated.

The first stop of the tour was a building of amazing elegance. All sorts of ribbons and jewels crested this white building; all down to detail with the most finest finish I have ever seen.

"This is Carousel Boutique, Rarity's shop. You should stop by and get some new clothes while you're here. I believe she isn't the only pony to think you might need to change to something a bit more clean." Twilight assured me, and continued on the next area in Ponyville.

We have made many stops in Ponyville to show me all the places I could go to. All the shops, the library, town hall, and the area where Applejack sells her apples. At last, we reached our final stop, and I could tell Twilight saved it the best for last. A giant bakery called Surgercube Corner, which almost resembled a giant ginger bread house. There was frosting outlining the rooftop, a giant cupcake on the top, and all assortments of candy decorating the house. The inside, however, was all but calm. The bakery was bustling with activity and chatters, but I couldn't see what was going on. I was about to step in the bakery when Twilight stopped me in a panic, and ran in first, telling me to wait outside. After a few seconds, the lights shut off, and there was complete silence within the bakery, which made me raise an eyebrow as Twilight stepped back outside, and beckoned me inside. I stepped inside the now silent bakery.

Stepping inside the dark and silent bakery proved no challenge, but the feeling that someone was in the dark made me feel really uneasy, as I've had to deal with monsters that go bump in the dark. Within a split second, the light switched back on and gave me the biggest startle ever. I couldn't begin to describe how many ponies there were inside the bakery, and how colorful they all are in one place. Some blue, green, red, yellow, every color imaginable is here. What surprised me most was all the pictures on their flanks, each individual picture were all different from one another.

A familiar happy-go-lucky pink pony hopped towards me with the biggest smile I have ever seen, "SURPRRIIISSEEE!" Pinkie exclaimed very cheerfully, "I told you I was going to throw a party for you! I've never seen anypony that surprised by a surprise! Never knew humans were so startled, but then again, I never met a human, so I don't know how they work..." she continued to ramble on as I thanked her for this amazing surprise, and walked on to greet myself in front of all the ponies. I could see all of the ponies I have met when I crash landed, all waving at me, and I waved back with a smile. I should crash in backyards more often, if it means getting this warm of a welcome. All sorts of food and beverages were aligned neatly at a long table. Cakes and cupcakes mostly, but also some punch and an assortment of sweets.

I walked over to the food presented to me at the table, trying out a little bit of everything. My mouth watered at the sight of the delicious looking cake, with pink frosting aligned at the edges, with words atop the cake spelling out 'Welcome New Best Friend!' at which I couldn't help but smile at the words presented to me, along with the cake. I took a slice of cake and a few cupcakes, along with a glass of punch. The cake was beyond delicious, almost putting me in a trip of how delicious the cake tasted. The cupcakes were also just as amazing, no words could describe it. If only people back at home could make just as amazing sweets! After wolfing down my food, I took a drink of the purple punch, and the sweet and well mixed drink was more than what I imagined. I snapped out of my little trance when I learned that the place was awfully quiet for a room full of ponies. I turned around to find all the ponies in the room looking at me, with questionable looks. They must have been seeing me enjoying the food too well.

"Oh, hey. Sorry for acting so weird, it's just that I have never tasted such good sweets." I embarrassingly stuttered. All the ponies sighed and laughed as they now know that I'm alright.

Pinkie trotted up to me in shock, "WHAT!? You never had a good cupcake!?" she shouted disbelief.

I shrugged, "Humans don't really take a lot of things for granted, including baking. Only a few humans out of billions know how to properly make the best foods. Unfortunately, I haven't had that opportunity. Out of five stars, I give this ten billion stars!" all the ponies in the room cheered at my positive attitude, and went to their own business within the party, all dancing and conversing with one another. I don't remember how many ponies I have met, as they all seemed to have a cheery attitude, and surprised to see someone like me. I walked up to the ponies I have met back at where I crash landed, all glad to know I am happy that I had a warm welcome in Ponyville. Though Fluttershy had a hard time to talk to, I was alright with it. After meeting all the ponies at the party, I tended to myself after all the ponies left me alone for the rest of the night. I wasn't really interested in seeking attention.

After all the goodbyes I have given at the end, I left the party. My stomach was full of cake, cupcakes, fruit punch, and other assortments of sweets. My body was completely exhausted from all the dancing, despite me being the worst dancer in existence. I slowly walked down the road to find some sort of hotel, starting to feel drowsy and tired. But to my bad luck, there were no hotels to be found, only houses that are already owned, and it would be terribly rude and illegal of me to sleep in a stranger's house. I ended up going to a tree in a park near Ponyville, and rested my back against the tree. It wasn't really that cold out; it was actually rather warm, despite it being nighttime. I closed my eyes, rolled myself in my duster, and immediately fell asleep in a heartbeat.

Dreaming has never been easy for me, ever since the entity of Sektor has taken over half my mind and memories. He's become very forceful, finding every chance to make me delve deep into insanity. But I have developed a resistance against him ever since I left Las Vegas. I could hear him this time, and he's...laughing at me. Despite him trying every waking moment to control me, Sektor and I still do small talk. However, this time, I could tell he has a whole lecture prepared for me.

He bellows out a laughing roar, "You have got to be kidding me, Grimmok! Out of all the places Vetis could throw you in, it had to be a place like this!" his solid white eyes glowed even brighter amongst the shadows, "He certainly knows how to make me laugh!"

"Yea, keep it to yourself, Sektor, the least of my worries is your humor. I just gotta find a way out of here." I snapped at him. When I dream like this, I usually find myself floating in darkness, only seeing Sektor's glowing white eyes and sharp white teeth of a grin. I wouldn't want to look at the rest of him; his appearance is very...frightening.

Sektor kept laughing at me, "You are right; you have MUCH more to worry about! You know I can see everything you see?"

"Yes..." I grumbled.

"Well you certainly have met quite some interesting characters here. And the way you look now, it cracks me up every time! I wonder what that white horse with the purple hair is going to give you. A tuxedo, maybe? Or perhaps something much more upper class, considering her choice of 'fashion'." he snickered.

I frowned at Sektor, "You can laugh all you want, but at the end of the day, you're just a simple entity that got trapped in this body against his own will. I will always have the last laugh, you pathetic excuse for a monster."

His smile faded away, now seething with rage, "It will be such a tragedy when I manage to take control of you and your mind, and see this world for myself." his face moves closer to me, "Just imagine it, Grimmok, every one of your little 'friends' will eventually see who you really are, and what sort of monster you cage within yourself. They'll try their every waking moment to destroy you, which will surely end in their demise. Once I have complete control over you, whether it be here or back on Earth, everyone...will DIE!"

I shot up from under the tree screaming. I began to breathe heavily while sitting up, beads of sweat coming down my face. Sektor's laughter could be heard as if I was still dreaming, and remembering the last words he said. I hid my face behind my knees, trying to get the voice of Sektor out of my head. I can't let Sektor be unleashed in this place; I will not allow it to happen. But he sounded so determined to get out, like he is going to completely control me and my actions, "I can't possibly let this happen." I thought aloud, "These ponies are innocent, and don't deserve such horror..."

I was cut off by a soft voice in front me, "Sven? I'm sorry if you are sleeping or don't want to be bothered, but are you alright?" the soft voice asked with concern. I quickly looked up, shocked and startled by the out-of-nowhere but familiar voice. In front of me was Fluttershy, with a worried look on her face, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up... I'll just go somewhere else." she began to turn around and walk away.

I shook my head, raising a hand to halt her, "No... No, I was already awake, no need to go anywhere." I sniffed.

She gasped as if she saw something horrible, "Oh my gosh! Are you crying!?" Fluttershy's face grew even more concerned.

I looked at her in confusion, "Crying?" I placed my right on my cheeks, and I could feel the moist trail tears leave behind. I quickly wiped any traces of me crying, deeply exhaling in embarrassment, "I'm alright, don't worry about me. But what are you doing out at night? It must be pretty late." I asked, changing the subject.

She looked behind her, and I noticed a couple of owls on her back, "Well, I am here to find new spots for my owl friends to sleep before the sun rose." she says as one of the owls rubs his face on hers, "They need some help to find a new spot, but as I came over to this tree they wanted, I found you sitting here. Do you not have a place to stay?"

I looked away, "I don't. But I will move for the owls and find another spot." I stood up lazily, still groggy from my short sleep, "Don't worry, I've spent many nights under the stars, it's nothing new." I assured Fluttershy, and walked past her to go sleep on the park bench. I was almost near the park bench when I heard more hoofsteps coming towards me. I looked over to see if Fluttershy was walking towards me, but she was tending to the owls. I looked back in front of me to find Twilight moving towards me, a tired look on her face.

"Sven? Was it you making all that yelling and screaming?" Twilight asked.

"Yelling and screaming?" I was confused, not knowing what happened when I was asleep. I have made a little yelp when I woke up, but it wasn't loud enough for any of the ponies to hear all the way from Ponyville.

She looked back at Ponyville, "I was up studying when I heard screams in the night, almost like cries for help." she looks back to me, "I ran out and tried to find the source as fast as possible, and the cries led to here."

Sektor must have made me cry out in terror while I was asleep, most likely for his own twisted entertainment. I sighed at Twilight, "I must have had a bad dream. Not a big deal."

Twilight looked at me horrified, "Not a big deal? It IS a big deal if I can hear you across Ponyville!" she began to push me towards Ponyville, "Come with me back to the library, I think I can help you with your night terrors." she says with a determined look. I shook my head, but obediently followed her.

We reached a giant tree, but has been hollowed out for any of the ponies to live in. A book sign in front of the giant tree indicated that this place must be the library Twilight showed me earlier. I walked inside to find shelves full of books that looked foreign and alien to me. Twilight lit some candles to provide some light in the main room, and went off to the kitchen area, presumably to find some refreshments. While Twilight was off in the other room to get me something to drink, I picked up one of the books off a random shelf out of curiosity. The title of the book read _The Basic Fundamentals of Magic: Volume One_. Magic is possible in this place as well? First talking colorful equines, talking dragons, and now magic? What doesn't this place have? I opened the book, but was immediately hit by a brick wall of confusion when I tried to read the contents in the book. It was all illegible to my eyes; everything in the book was all in weird symbols. The only thing I could get out of the book were little pictures showing up every now and then, which were picture instructions done by small Unicorn fillies. One of the pictures showed a small orange filly levitating a small number block with his magic, his horn glowing an orange aura. The next picture shows instructions on how to move the block in all directions. Each new picture was a higher tier of magic, eventually leading to pushing or pulling heavy objects with great force.

While I was intrigued by the use of magic in this world, I heard a door open and close behind me. I turned around to find Twilight coming out from the kitchen area, levitating a glass of water with her magic, her horn glowing a pink aura. She stopped when she noticed I'm reading one of the books in the library, "Do you like reading?" she asked.

I closed the book, "I never really had the luxury to take the time to sit down and read." I then waved the book around in my hand, "Are all books written like this?"

Twilight set the glass of water down on a nearby wooden table, and levitated the book from my hands. She took one look at the title, and began to giggle, "Of course not. This book is just very special." she levitates the book back on the shelf, and pulls out another book from a different shelf, "I think you might like this one, and understand it as well."

She hands me the book with her magic, and I looked at the book title._ Creatures of the World _is what the title read. I opened the book, and was relieved when I saw the text was written in the English language. I looked at Twilight with half a smile, "I think this book will do. It might help me understand what's in this world." my smile then faded to a frown, "But I don't think you brought me here to check out books."

Twilight nodded informed me to sit on a wooden chair behind me, and I did so willingly. As I sat down, she gave me the glass of water, the glass gently levitating to my hand. I forgot how much my dreams drain me, and I chug the water down, leaving no room to breathe.

As I set the glass down, Twilight informed me to look at her, "I'm going to use my magic to go into your mind to find out what is making you have horrible outbursts of screams while you sleep." She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Her horn began to glow a pink aura, and I could feel her trying to come into my mind. Right as I could feel her trying to come in my mind, I could see Sektor in my very train of thought. He was smiling devilishly, as he knew what was going on. I could tell he was preparing for something twisted and horrifying. I had to figure out something, and fast; if Twilight continues to investigate the very core of my thoughts and memories, she will come across the entity, and I just know that won't end well.

There was only one thing I could think of to get out of this situation, where both Twilight and I would be unharmed. I quickly moved out of my chair, and ran across the room in a panic, "NO!" I cried, "You can't!"

Twilight became shocked at how afraid I was, "Sven, I need to do this. Please, they're just nightmares. They're not real, they're fake." she attempted to calm me down, "I want to know what's wrong, so I can help you!"

I shook my head multiple times, "I just can't let you get into my head, for your safety, for all the innocents safety! You have to understand, there are many burdens I carry that this world is better off not witnessing."

Twilight looked puzzled, "What do you mean, Sven?"

I continued to shake my head, slowly reaching for the door, "If I let you roam inside my head freely, you would not be the same person you were once before." and I ran as fast as I could, out from the library, and under the moonlight, hearing Twilight call out my name multiple times.

I kept running until I was out of Ponyville, and then some. I didn't care for my sides burning with pain and exhaustion; I just wanted to get away from the public eye. Once I felt I was safe, I slowed my pace from sprinting to walking, looking all around me to find a place to hide. I found myself on the outskirts of a forest, which was a perfect place to hide. I climbed to the top of a tree that didn't have any animals that occupied the place, and rested against it, using my duster as a blanket. It may not be the best way to sleep, but at least I will not be interrupted by ponies until the morning, because I know I'm going to be busy tomorrow. I closed my eyes, hoping to ignore Sektor so I could get some sleep. Before I was completely in slumber, I could hear the laughter of the accursed entity echoing in my skull. At that exact moment, I knew I was going to be in for a long night.


	3. Chapter Three

I walked up to Fluttershy's cottage and knocked on her door, still feeling tired from not getting much sleep. I had to keep a positive attitude as best I could, to fool Fluttershy into thinking that I'm alright. There was no answer when I knocked on the door, so I knocked again, making sure that it was louder than the last knock. Still no answer. I then quickly assumed she's still sleeping, seeing her up late last night, so I walked over to the back of her place to work on fixing the coop. Hopefully I won't wake her up when I work.

The coop looked more destroyed than I remembered; but then again, I wasn't my best self when I was last here. Debris laid everywhere in the area; shattered pieces of wood, hay, and dirt scattered around the coop. It's gonna take a while to get this job done, but I made a promise to get it done nonetheless. I began the work by gathering all the wood that could still be used to fix the chicken coop. This was the most simplest work for now, looking at all the pieces of wood that weren't completely destroyed, and tossed aside the ones that were unusable. Once that was done, I looked at the how bad the damage was. The right side of the coop had a gaping hole, so it doesn't seem like that tough of a thing to fix. However, I lacked the tools to get the job done; there were no hammer or nails to put the wood in place. I looked around the area for a hammer and some nails, but from just scanning the area, I couldn't find such thing. I eventually found the hammer and nails under the coop, and began to place the boards on the right side.

_"Fixing the damage you've so foolishly created, Grimmok?"_ the monster of an entity Sektor asked with a devilish grin on his face in my mind. I wasn't startled by Sektor speaking out of nowhere, but I was upset he decided to talk to me, especially after what he did the night before. I placed the first board at the bottom of the hole with my knee, ignoring Sektor's words. Sektor snorted after a few minutes of silence, _"What's the matter, demon got your tongue?"_

I was about to place the second board above the first board when I stopped, "If you're here for conversation, you'll be disappointed." I assured Sektor, and continued my work.

Sektor chuckled, the noise echoing in my mind, _"Aw, now I'm hurt; the pile of flesh doesn't want to talk to me."_ he responded in a sarcastic tone.

I sighed in annoyance; I don't want to be communicating with this beast. Once I finished hammering the second board in place, I reached for the third board to the left of me, "Your threats are empty, and always have been. As long as my resistances are up in my mind, you can do nothing but spew hallowed boasts. If you want to continue wasting your energy talking to me, then go ahead. Just keep in mind that you'll get nothing in the end." I declared in attempt to silence the accursed entity. I stood up and closed my eyes, hoping what I said made Sektor shut up. A couple of minutes have passed, and I heard nothing from his end. With newly found relief, I turned around to face the coop. When I turned around, I saw Fluttershy standing inside the coop, looking right at me, her face in a blank stare. I stepped back, startled at the fact she came up to me without making a sound, "Oh! I didn't hear you coming, Fluttershy. I'm still working on the coop, as you can see." I explained with a partial smile, pointing at the rest of the boards lying in a pile next to me. She didn't say anything; she continued to stand there in silence, still staring at me blankly. My half-attempt of a smile faded to a frown, "Is everything alright? Did something happen?" I asked, slightly uncomfortable due to her still staring at me without blinking.

When I was about to give up talking to her and continue my work, Fluttershy opened her mouth to speak, "Why?" she asked in a soft monotone voice.

I was hammering the third board in place when she spoke, her tone sending chills down my spine. I looked at Fluttershy, "Why what?" I asked in response. I was now beginning to grow worried; was this some sort of act she's pulling? Is she trying to scare me? She doesn't seem the kind of pony to be going around scaring individuals.

It took several seconds after I spoke before she opened her mouth again, "Why?" she asked once again, her monotone voice now starting to become disturbing.

Okay, something's definitely not right. I stood up straight, staring back at Fluttershy with an angry glance, "Why what?" I demanded, hiding my fear of what I was about to find out. Right after I spoke, I could feel the air around me beginning to grow warm, the temperature gradually rising. I scanned the area, wondering where the sudden burst of heat is coming from, and why it's getting hotter every second. I looked back at Fluttershy, who was still staring at me with a blank expression on her face, "Why what, Fluttershy!?" I yelled, now visibly showing fear in my face.

My body froze in fear, and my eyes widened in horror when I caught the scent of smoke. Tears ran down Fluttershy's face when she opened her mouth one last time, "Why are you so weak?" she softly whimpered as she became enveloped in a circle of fire.

I wanted to turn around and run away, get away from the horrific sight that was developing in front of me. I wanted to cover my ears, muffling the screams coming from all around me. I wanted to rescue Fluttershy from the burning coop, and get away from the scene as fast as possible. I wanted to close my eyes, and pretend none of this was happening right now. But my legs were like stone and refused to move, my arms were too weak to cover my ears and muffle the multiple screams and pleads for help, and my eyes were forced to stay open and watch as the coop became an inferno. I had to watch as Fluttershy remained inside the coop, watch as she was burned alive, watch as she became nothing but a charred carcass, barely resembling what she once was.

I thought the worst was over, but I quickly realized it was just the beginning. After Fluttershy became a charred carcass, a hand was placed on both of my shoulders. I slowly turned my head to see the hands, which were human hands with long sharp claws, dripping with crimson liquid. I looked further beyond the hands to see who they belonged to, and when I locked eyes with the one with the claws, my whole body shook in disgust. It was me, or something that barely resembles me. The slim black leather duster was torn and tattered, slightly flowing against the wind. The eyes were two large solid white dots, and the teeth were razor sharp and covered in fresh blood. The white denim jacket was smothered in ashes, and shredded to basically nothing but hanging cloth. The hair was long and messy, covering the upper-part of the face, only revealing the solid white eyes.

The monster sniffed the air, and sighed in relief, "Don't you just love bonfires in the morning, Grimmok?" the monster spoke in a deep demonic voice. I immediately recognized the voice, for it was the exact same as Sektor's. What I'm looking at is Sektor successfully taking over my mind and body. Sektor walked towards the burning coop, sticking his claws out as if to warm up, "Such a delight to see these blend of colors before my very own sight." Sektor faced me and smiled, "Don't worry, I made sure that so-called friend of yours cooked nice and slowly, as well as your other so-called friends, if you were curious to know." he then began to walk towards me, hands behind his back, "Once you see the world through my eyes, Grimmok, you'll learn that my words were never hallow. You'll learn how much of a failure and weakling you are." he stops just a few inches from me, the stench of a burned corpse filling my nostrils, "And you'll learn what true pain feels like." and with Sektor's last words, I became tangled in a circle of flames. I fell to my knees, and screamed at the top of my lungs in horror and pain as Sektor's laugh echoes off in the distance, leaving me to die a slow and painful death.

The last thing I remembered before I was touched by the cold embrace of death was a voice calling out my name, almost sounding like Fluttershy's. The voice calling out my name became louder as I couldn't bear the pain any longer, and closed my eyes one final time.

"Sven!" the voice cried out once more, hearing the voice inches away from me, but was very muffled. Just when I thought I was soon to be departed to the afterlife, a bright light filled the void of darkness, eradicating every last bit of the darkness that was around me. The bright light then morphed into what looked like an incredibly blurry image, unaware of the environment around me. The voice calling out my name became less muffled as my vision became clearer. I could slightly tell what was around me; I appeared to be in a house, or cottage. I was lying down on what felt like a long couch, a comfortable blanket covering the lower half of my body. The mixed scent of lilacs, roses, and other assortment of flowers filled the air, with a very small hint of household pets.

When my vision cleared to its normal condition, I could see Fluttershy looking at me, standing a couple feet away from me. Her face was full of shock and fear at first, but her expression softened to a relieved look when she noticed me waking up, "Oh my gosh, you're awake! Thank goodness!" she softly exclaimed with joy, "I was so worried that something terrible happened to you, it was very frightening and scary."

I was at a loss for words. I couldn't find a single word in my mind to describe how terrified I was. I stared at the shy yellow pony in disbelief, but also feeling at ease that she was alive. I looked at both my hands, and they were good and healthy; no indications of third degree burns were visible, or charred bones. How was what I saw even possible? Sektor has never been able to make me hallucinate such horrific scenes, let alone feel the pain of getting burned alive. I could feel every inch of my body burned to a crisp before I fell into unconsciousness, and yet, it looks like as if nothing has happened.

I attempted to get off the green couch, but could only manage to sit up. I got a better look at what I assumed to be Fluttershy's cottage. The floorboards were of a pale green color, a red rug with a flower in the middle lying in the center of the main room. There was a few assortment of bird cages and houses, mouse holes, and a couple of small bed-like cushions. There were a couple of decorations, mostly small tables and cabinets, as well as a green cushion chair placed not too far away from the green couch. I have no idea why, but this place feels very homey, almost has a very calm atmosphere to it.

I shook my head, "What... happened?" I groaned, my head feeling like as if it was going to explode.

"Um..." Fluttershy looked at the ground, "I was hoping you would tell me."

I grabbed my head with both my hands, my head throbbing in excruciating pain, "Jeez... my head is killing me." I looked at Fluttershy with one eye open, "Can you please tell me what you saw? I don't seem to remember at the moment."

Fluttershy walked over to the window facing the backyard of her cottage, "I woke up not too long ago to the sound of somepony doing what sounded like construction work. I looked outside my window, and saw you working on the coop." she then looked at me, "I was on my way to get you some water when I heard you talking. I couldn't hear what you were saying, even with the window open, but you sounded so angry. There wasn't anypony around for you to talk to, so I was a bit confused."

My heart sank, and I began to sweat nervously. She can't know about Sektor, but how am I going to lie myself out of this situation? She basically saw me talking to Sektor, but it looks like I was talking to myself in her perspective. I cleared my throat, "Continue."

"After you stopped talking, you just stopped working. You froze in place, staying in a leaning position for such a long time." Fluttershy continued, "And then, out of nowhere, you threw your head in the air, and screamed like nopony has ever heard of. It was really... scary; you sounded like you were in such pain, so I rushed out as fast as I could to help you. But by the time I got to the coop, you were lying on the ground. You weren't moving or responding to me calling out your name, so I brought you inside my cottage."

This is not good, not good at all. She saw everything. It will have to be a miracle to get out of this situation without confessing I'm not a normal human. I was about to put my hands over my eyes to think, but stopped mid-way when I noticed something. My sleeves were from my white denim jacket, not from my duster. I started to panic, frantically looking around the main room to find my duster, "Where is it!?" I constantly asked under my breath. My eyes scanned the area until I saw my duster lying on a green cabinet next to the front door. With my eyes locking onto my duster, I made an attempt of a leap to get out of bed to grab my duster.

Little did I realize that I was still weak and sore from Sektor's cheap hallucinations, and fell on my face, landing on the pink rug that's placed underneath the couch. I gritted my teeth in pain as I heard Fluttershy gallop to me, "Are you... okay?" she asked.

I slowly pushed myself up, rubbing my face, "Yea, I'm fine." I pointed to my duster, "Can I please have that back? It's very important to me."

"It must be important, since you just sprang out of the couch to go get it." she said as she walks over to get my duster. She carried the duster on her back, and walked back to me, "Is it okay if I ask why it's important to you?" her face then became concerned, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't intrude your privacy..."

I shook my head as I grabbed my duster from Fluttershy, "There's no need to be sorry." I said as I put on the duster, satisfied I have it back, "It's just a prized possession of mine. Someone very important to me gave it to me as a birthday gift. I also think of it as some form of good luck charm, so I make sure I never lose sight of it."

"How do you wear so many layers?" Fluttershy asked with curiosity, "I mean, you must be uncomfortable wearing heavy clothing. Doesn't it bother you?"

I softly chuckled, "You clearly haven't been to Death Valley in California."

"Death Valley? California?" Fluttershy tilted her head in confusion.

I opened my mouth to talk about my experience with Death Valley, then closed it when I realized what I just said, "Right... You don't know anything about Earth." I mumbled to myself, "I'm sure you're still wondering about that little freakout I had outside?" I questioned her. Fluttershy nodded, allowing me to continue, "Well, you see, Earth has seen better days. I've explained to you about how there's a war between Earth and Hell when I first got here; well, when there's a war, it's very difficult to get disturbing scenes out of your head. Sometimes, you just wanna yell as loud as you can to get all the bad out, and let the good memories in. Does that make sense?"

Fluttershy nods, "But who were you talking to?"

"Sometimes, talking to yourself can help scare away the bad images. I mean, who would want to deal with people that talk to themselves, anyways?" I lightly laughed, eventually dying down when I realized Fluttershy wasn't laughing with me. I cleared my throat, "You don't need to worry about a thing, I'm not going crazy or anything, it's just something humans do." I lied.

Fluttershy's face turned to a sad expression, "I'm so sorry you have to deal with such horrible things!" she exclaimed, "It's a wonder how you can still smile, coming from what you've said."

I snorted. Yea, it really is a wonder. I looked out the window facing the backyard, "Well, I better get back to work" I said as I walked towards the front door.

Before I reached for the door, Fluttershy halted me with a small piece of parchment, "Actually, Rarity came by while you were lying on the couch. She wants you to stop by her boutique when you can."

"What for?" I asked as I grabbed the parchment.

Fluttershy shrugged, "I don't know, she didn't tell me. You go on ahead."

"But what about the coop? I should fix the damage I've done, at least." I insisted.

Fluttershy smiled, "Actually, covering the hole halfway is a great idea. My chicken friends are always hot inside the coop, and it gets really hot during the summer. The hole allows them to cool off inside the coop."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Huh... Well, if the chickens like the giant hole in the wall, then I won't complain." I opened the front door, but hesitated to leave. There was a question that's been itching away at me. I turned around to face Fluttershy, "Before I go... Why did you help me? As far as I know, I'm still a stranger to all the inhabitants of this world. And yet, you still came to help me and made sure I was alright. Why?"

"Um... Well... I just had a feeling that you may need help. You said you've spent many nights under the stars, and nopony should live such a harsh life like that." she said without batting an eye, "I try to help out my friends as best as I can. And besides, somepony screaming to the air is always a concerning thing."

I looked outside, thinking about Fluttershy's words. The sun's placement indicated it was around noon, so I was pretty confident I would make it to Rarity's boutique before sunset. I looked at Fluttershy once more, a soft expression on my face, "Thank you. I really appreciate it." I softly spoke, "Hope the chickens like the new window." and I waved goodbye to Fluttershy, and headed towards Carousel Boutique.


	4. Chapter Four

Maybe I should have asked Fluttershy for directions to get to Carousel Boutique.

I mean, I thought it would be easy to spot such an elegant building miles away. It would basically stick out like a sore thumb... well, a really pompous sore thumb. I felt like a complete idiot, walking around Ponyville to find the boutique, when I was briefly shown the place yesterday. It also didn't help in the slightest that I was trying to look for Carousel Boutique during the middle of the day, because I was introduced to the population of the town. Of course, they were doing their own thing; trotting to stores, buying items from stalls, it was a very busy early afternoon. Most of the citizens didn't really seem to mind me at all, which I found to be incredibly odd. There were a few handful that gave me terrified looks, and I don't blame them. I mean, how frightened would you be if you saw a creature you've never seen before clothed neck to toe casually walking around town? You'd probably walk the other way. But other than the small number of clueless citizens, the rest didn't run away in fear, or gave me scolding looks. It was an obscure but refreshingly new kind of reaction towards me.

However, asking for directions was somewhat difficult. Sure, they seemed friendly and somewhat content of my presence, but they all assumed I would mind my business. I guess the fault was on my end, since it's not really the greatest idea to walk up to strangers and ask them a question on the spot unexpectedly. I asked around Surgercube Corner, and all ponies just sort of fast-walked away from me when I asked them for directions.

I continued my search, in frustration, for Carousel Boutique in what appeared to be an outside market. The market was bustling with various activities, ranging from simple chattering to impressive street performances. Each stall sold a wide assortment of vegetables, fruit, flowers, and the odds and ends of quirky knickknacks. This place is bound to have citizens that can answer one simple question. I was about to ask the carrot stall owner the location of Carousel Boutique, when one of the street performers caught my attention, almost making me forget my search for Rarity's boutique. It was a barbershop quartet, dressed in those noticeable red and white striped vests, and straw hats. They were positioned around the market area of Ponyville, a brown suitcase that contained quite a number of gold coins in front of them. I've always been fascinated by these kind of singers, but it's been a very long time since I've ever listened to music. I was more surprised by how phenomenal the quartet sang. I was absolutely entranced by their singing, making my head slightly sway as they sing.

While I was listening to what could be the greatest quartet I've ever heard, my stomach began to grumble ferociously. I placed my right hand on my stomach; I forgot I haven't had anything nutritious ever since I got here, and the punch and cupcakes from the party don't really last long as a filler. I could definitely go for a carrot right about now. I walked up to the stall that sells carrots, and was greeted by the stall owner, making the most obviously fake smile, "Oh! You must be the creature everypony's been talking about." she said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Creature? I'm a human. A very... normal human." I corrected her.

_"Way to make your abnormality blatantly obvious."_ Sektor chimed in without warning.

I closed my eyes, trying my best not to lash out at Sektor's insults. I'm very fortunate that I can only hear him, "Anyways, how much for a carrot?" I asked.

"Three bits." the carrot stall owner stated, still maintaining that fake smile.

I frowned at the stall owner confusingly, "Bits?" I asked. The stall owner pointed at the brown suitcase in front of the barbershop quartet. Inside the suitcase were the gold coins I saw earlier. My mind clicked when I realized that the gold coins were bits, the currency of this world. I turned back to face the stall owner with a sheepish smile, "Oh... right. Well, I'm afraid I don't have any bits." I quickly searched my pockets in my pants, and managed to find a five dollar bill, "But maybe this will cover it?" I said as I placed the five dollar bill on the table.

The stall owner looked at the five dollar bill, then to me, no longer smiling, "What is this?" she sternly asked.

"This is an American five dollar bill, currency for part of my world. Don't worry, it's not counterfeit." I assured the stall owner.

The stall owner shook her head, "Sorry, sir, but I can't take this." she slides the five dollar bill towards my end of the table, "It may be good for part of your world, but the only currency here is bits, or gems. No bits, no gems, no carrot."

Sektor snickered, _"Oh my, looks like your money isn't viable here when you're acting polite. Perhaps you need to be a bit more... persuasive."_

"Shut your mouth, Sektor." I muttered under my breath, placing resistances in my mind to silence the accursed entity. I placed my hands on the table, "Think about it. I'm giving you money from another dimension, alien money!" I slid the five dollar bill towards her end of the table.

The stall owner began to grow noticeably annoyed, "I don't care if it's from the other end of the universe; no bits, no gems, no carrot!" she raised her voice, getting the attention of a few ponies walking by.

_"Tsk tsk, you call THAT persuasion? Put a bit more intimidation in your voice, you weak pile of flesh!"_ Sektor yelled within me.

I gritted my teeth in anger, "I am NOT a weakling." I whispered as I put up more resistances in my mind, forcibly clawing at the table. I looked at the stall owner with rage, "Listen here you son of a-"

"Sven Grimmok!" an elegant voice gasped behind me. My rage instantly vanished, and I turned around to see Rarity looking right at me, a disappointed look on her face, "Really, do you have to act like a filly and throw a tantrum over such a tiny thing?" she scolded me. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it immediately, knowing that Sektor's influence was responsible for my blind anger. By this time, a crowd of ponies gathered around the carrot stall, exchanging whispered words, and pointing at me. Even the barbershop quartet stopped singing to see what was going on. My face blushed with embarrassment and shame, and looked at the ground to avoid eye contact. Rarity walked up to the carrot stall owner, "I'm terribly sorry for his ignorance of maturity." she apologized as she pulls out five bits from her left bag hung over her back, "Here, hopefully this will cover the carrot, as well as any damage Mr. Grimmok has done."

I sighed, and looked at the carrot stall owner, "I'm sorry." I stated with sincerity, "I was overwhelmed with blind anger and rage at such a stupid little thing, and it was very wrong of me." I looked at the five dollar bill, "I want you to have this, as a token of my apology."

The stall owner nodded and accepted the five bits, as well as the five dollar bill. The stall owner hands Rarity a fresh-looking carrot, and Rarity levitates the carrot towards me. Rarity coughed to get my attention, "Follow me. I believe Fluttershy told you about our appointment for your new attire?" she gestured the way out of the open market.

I crossed my arms, "Yea, she did." I said as I followed Rarity out of the open market, eating the carrot as I walked, "But I forgot to ask her for directions, so I may have spent most of my time asking strangers for directions when I entered Ponyville." I confessed. As Rarity and I left the open market, I could hear previous activity resuming behind me. I looked behind me to see the open market bustling with activity once more, almost as if nothing happened.

"Weren't you given a tour of Ponyville when you got here? Twilight did show you Carousel Boutique, didn't she?" Rarity asked as we passed Surgercube Corner.

I nodded, "She did give me the grand tour."

"And you forgot?" Rarity looked at me.

"I guess I was distracted. My mind was on... other things." I shrugged.

_"Could you possibly be thinking of the slow and painful deaths of the inhabitants of this world?"_ Sektor reminded me, a twisted smile on his face, _"Burning away, each piece of fur singeing one by one, every inch of flesh burning to nothing but a nice crispy finish..."_

I frowned, "That's just sick." I muttered.

Rarity stopped trotting, "What was that, darling?"

I perked up, unaware that Rarity almost heard what I said. I shook my head, "Nothing, I was just saying how I sworn I remembered where your place was at." I assured her with a fake smile.

Rarity gave me a weird look, "Uh-huh. Well, we're almost there, it's not too far from Surgercube Corner."

Great, now I feel like more of an idiot. But she was right, Carousel Boutique was only a couple of minutes away from Surgercube Corner. And I can confirm what I said earlier about the place, it really sticks out like a pompous sore thumb. It was built somewhat differently than the other establishments Ponyville has, giving the place a more rich look to it. The blue walls were decorated with beautiful patterns, and the purple rooftops had a checkered look to it. The yellow silk-like curtains flowed against the soft wind. The building altogether was impressive on its own, and very appealing to look at.

Rarity opened the purple door leading inside the shop, the sound of a tiny bell ringing as she opened the door, "Well? Shall I introduce the suit I made for you?"

I nodded and walked inside the boutique. The inside of the boutique was very well-kept and organized, at least from what I can see. Several mannequins the shape of ponies were aligned in a row, each with different well-made outfits. Other assortments of dresses and outfits were hung on coat hangers,and placed on a movable rack. To the right of the boutique was a small platform in front of three mirrors aligned on different sides.

While I was sightseeing the inside of the boutique, Rarity came towards me, carrying a slim navy blue suit. Rarity levitated the navy blue suit towards me, "You're going to just love this!" she smiles. The navy blue suit looked professionally done, and giving off a silky smooth look to it. The navy blue suit jacket appeared to be able to fit under my duster very nicely, but the navy blue dress pants seemed to be only good for style, not flexibility. Nevertheless, the white dress shirt underneath was a nice touch to complete the suit.

_"It looks hideous." _Sektor observed.

"Okay, I have a couple of questions." I began to ask, "How are you able to make a suit in under a day, and how do you know if this will even fit me, if you don't know my measurements?" I raised an eyebrow in skepticism as I grabbed the navy blue suit.

Rarity softly chuckled at my question, "Oh, Sven, you'll quickly learn to never doubt my abilities." her voice then went to a more serious tone, "But I did have motivation to make you something to replace your current dreadful outfit."

I looked down to observe my outfit, then looked back at Rarity and shrugged, "What's so bad about what I'm wearing now? I mean sure, it's not acceptable if I was to go to a high-class restaurant, but it's at least comfortable."

"Well, for one, look at all of those rips and tears." Rarity began to explain, "And it's covered in dirt and grass stains." she sniffed the air and grimaced, "And it smells like... ugh..."

"Dried blood? Ashes? Gunpowder? I can continue to go down the list of the stench of war, if you so desire." I answered Rarity's question.

Rarity paused for a minute, unexpected of what I just said, "Uh... no, that's okay. Sorry, you in the middle of a war in your world almost slipped my mind." her face lit up, "Well, how about this; I'll clean up your current outfit, and you wear this suit in the time being!" she suggested.

I made an unsure look, "Are you sure? I mean, that's not necessary, like, at all. You already made me a suit, and I'm pretty sure that was hard work."

Rarity shook her head, "Oh, the suit was nothing, really." she insisted, "And I would probably be doing pony's noses a favor." she said as she covered her nose.

Sektor snorted, _"My goodness, her exaggeration is beyond my comprehension of insulting her."_

I looked at the navy blue suit, and thought about the option given to me. My outfit kind of does need to be cleaned, now that Rarity pointed it out. The strong stench of gunpowder and smoke was an obvious scent when I sniffed my jacket. Even being placed in a whole different dimension, I can't seem to escape the remnants of war. I looked at Rarity and smiled, "I think it's for the best this gets cleaned up. It would actually do me a favor as well." I then looked around the boutique, "Where's the changing room?"

Rarity pointed at a circle curtain, a pony mannequin standing within, "You can hang your outfit on the mannequin. Just call me when you're all set, I would like to hear what you have to say about the suit once you wear it." she proclaimed, and trotted off up the stairs at the back of the boutique.

I walked into the circle curtain, navy blue suit in hand, slightly confident and somewhat excited of slipping into something new. It was that feeling of finding a specific piece of clothing at your favorite clothes store, after searching for a long time. It felt rather good, come to think of it, and just reliving an experience a normal human would be able to enjoy put a smile on my face. An actual, genuine smile.

_"Don't get too comfortable with that repulsive emotion." _Sektor spoke with disgust, _"You'll soon forget it even exists."_

My smile faded when I was reminded that the entity was still present in my mind. No matter how hard I try, I can never seem to get used to him residing inside my mind. I took off my duster, and threw it to the ground, "You're a parasite, you know that?" I harshly whispered, "I can never get a moment's peace with you plaguing my mind."

Sektor smiled, _"I can do more than just plague your mind, Grimmok. Earlier today, you personally witnessed what I can really do. I highly doubt you'll forget such a moment."_

I folded my white jacket, and placed it on the pony mannequin, "You're just full of illusions, your ambitions getting the best of you." I retorted, "You're so desperate to break out of your cage, and I'm going to make sure you'll rot before you even get the chance."

A deep, rumbling laugh echoed all around me, _"We'll see about that. I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve." _Sektor laughed.

I looked around the circle curtain and chuckled, "Way to be cliché." and proceeded to wall up more resistances in my mind, forcing the beast to temporary silence. I changed into the navy blue suit in the short-lived peace I was granted. My predictions on the suit was more or less right. The dress shirt was nice and comfortable, and didn't hinder my ability to move. The suit jacket fits very snugly, not too tight to constrict my lungs, but not too bulky to look awkward on me. The dress pants were odd to get used to, since they're, well, dress pants. However, much like the dress shirt, the dress pants didn't hinder my ability to move; it was actually pretty comfortable to wear. I wasn't concerned too much on whether or not I could fight properly; it's not like I'm going to be wearing this when I get back to Earth. And besides, it's not like this place is ripe for mindless brawls.

I grabbed my duster, stepped outside the circle curtain, and walked over to the platform and mirrors. I stood on the platform to get a better view of how the suit looks on me. I twisted my body to get a better view from all angles, and I nodded in approval of the suit looking okay on me. I looked at the middle mirror one last time, but before I stepped off the platform to call Rarity over, something off the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned back around to face the mirrors, and my whole body froze at who is standing before me. It was an adult male, his age somewhere in the fifties. His hair was short cut with a bit of gray on the sideburns, and a slightly grayed goatee. His eyes were like emeralds, gleaming behind his glasses as they look right at me. He wore a brown coat with a black shirt underneath, and bright blue jeans. His shoes were brown hiking boots, worn with age. To finish off the outfit, and the piece of clothing that I've noticed from the rest, was the black duster he wore over his coat.

I slowly shook my head in disbelief, breathing heavily, "Sektor... this is an all new low for you." I murmured, tears welling up from my eyes. As soon as I finished my sentence, the man in the mirror smiled. It wasn't the sort of smile as if someone was happy, but of a twisted and insane state of mind. The man's face began to bleed through the eyes, ears, nose, and mouth, still maintaining that sickening smile full of crimson liquid. The man raised his hand, and placed it on his side of the mirror. Soon enough, the man walked right through the mirror, creating a rippling effect on the mirror as he passed through. I stepped off the platform, continuing to shake my head, "Stop it! Stop it stop it stop it!" I raised my voice, placing my hands on my head. As soon as the man started walking towards me, I walked backwards, not wanting to be even near this man. Throughout the entire situation, the man was still smiling away, no matter what I tried doing. I tried knocking over mannequins and coat racks, out of pure fear instinct to stop the man. But no matter what I did, the man just phased through whatever objects laid in front of him. I fell on my bottom, and began to scoot back, tears now streaming down my face. I was given the unfortunate turn of events when I scooted myself against a wall. I was trapped, nowhere to run. By this time, the man was just a foot away from me, smiling like a maniac, blood dripping off his chin, and creating a trail of small puddles on the floor. I wanted this nightmare to end; I didn't want to see this man anymore, not like this. The man crept closer to me, to the point where his face was just inches away from mine. I prepared for the worst of what Sektor has in store for me, since I knew it wouldn't be good, if he was using this man as a scarring image.

The man grabbed my nose with his left hand, "Got your nose, son." he said in a calm voice, and disappeared without a trace, vanishing into mist.

That was the breaking point. I couldn't control my emotions from then on. I curled up into a fetal position, and started bawling my eyes out. I couldn't stop myself from crying, and any attempts to immediately stop crying ended in failure. The memories were just too strong for me to handle as I cried like a child. I thought I could handle whatever Sektor threw at me, assuming he would create repetitive scenarios of Equestria burning. However, I never expected him to reach that deep into my memories, as I've made sure the memory of that man stayed far away from Sektor's grasp to use against me. But here I am, becoming an embarrassing pile of tears.

I don't know how long I've been sitting and crying against a wall, and I didn't really care, but I eventually heard hoofsteps galloping towards me. Rarity's voice grew louder as the hoofsteps grew louder. She sounded really worried, with a hint of panic. When my crying slightly died down, Rarity could be heard clearly, "Sven, darling, what's wrong!?" she exclaimed, "What happened!?"

I wasn't in the right state of mind to speak, nor did I feel like I would accomplish much if I said anything. But my brain thought otherwise, as I was now battling between two options presented to me. I could tell Rarity the truth about what I really am, or let my true self be kept a secret and go all-in with this charade of being normal. I wiped the tears away with my duster sleeves, and looked up to see Rarity looking at me with those big blue eyes of hers. If concern was to be made into a physical form, I'm looking at it now. Rarity looked obviously scared, but her mixed emotions of serenity and curiosity were also noticeable. I shook my head, which was the best I could do for an answer. My crying was now reduced to sniffing, along with an endless flow of tears.

Rarity looked around the boutique, noticing the knocked over mannequins and coat racks. She used her magic to set what I knocked over upright again. When she finished setting up what I knocked over, she looked at me, "Don't move, darling, I'll go get something to help wipe those tears." she said as she ran off up the stairs. A couple of minutes later, Rarity came back with a white handkerchief, and handed it to me.

I took the handkerchief, and wiped my tears with it, "Thanks..." I croaked, finally given the ability to speak. I took a deep breath, and laid my back against the wall, looking at the ceiling.

Off the corner of my eye, I could see Rarity trot over to me, and lay down next to me, "What in Celestia's name was that all about?" she asked, a calmer tone in her voice than before.

I continued to look at the ceiling, hesitant of finding an answer. Each scenario keeps getting worse with these ponies; first Fluttershy saw me talking to Sektor and screaming like a banshee, and now this. The longer I stay here, the more challenging it is to be presumed a normal human being. I sighed nervously, tears still flowing down my face, "Rarity... I want to confess something. It has been eating away at me, ever since certain events happened while I've been here." I shook my head, "And I've been avoiding Twilight at all costs, since she's more suspicious than any of the ponies here."

"What is Twilight suspicious of?" Rarity asked with the utmost curiosity.

"My normality as a human being." I confessed, turning my head to face Rarity. Instead of seeing Rarity, I saw a skeleton in the shape of a pony, staring at me with two dark, empty sockets. Another one of Sektor's illusions. I closed my eyes, and exhaled deeply, maintaining my nerves to the best of my extent. I opened my eyes once again, and was welcomed back with reality, Rarity's face intact.

"Are you alright? I've never seen anypony go pale like that." Rarity placed her front right hoof on my left cheek, which was cold to the touch.

I shook my head, my tears beginning to dry up, "No, I'm-"

The entrance to Carousel Boutique burst opened, almost taking the door off its hinges. Two white stallions in yellow armor rushed inside the boutique, scanning the area. When they caught sight of me, they galloped towards where I was sitting, and grabbed me by their teeth. I didn't have time to retaliate, and I was sent to the ground with great force. My head came into contact with the floor first, and became stunned by the impact, having the most difficult time moving my body. I was then brought up to my knees by the stallions, held in place by their strong front hooves, forced to face the entrance. Followed by the two white stallions, a white pony walked confidently inside the boutique. She was as tall as me, basically on my eye level with her purple gaze. Her flowing mane and tail was a mixture of four colors; pink, green, blue, and light blue. She has both a horn and wings, like some sort of odd Unicorn-Pegasus hybrid. The crest on her neck, and the crown on her head indicated ranked superiority among the citizens. It doesn't have to take a genius to know the role this pony plays; she's royalty, and she brought the royal guard with her.

Still shaken up from the head injury, I had little options regarding communication, and the best I could pull were slurred inaudible words. Rarity rushed towards the royal pony and bowed, "P-princess Celestia!" she stuttered, "What brings you here?"

The royal pony named Princess Celestia ignored Rarity's question, as she was more focused on me. Celestia continued to glare at me with a calm sense of anger, "You thought taking shelter in a boutique would hinder our search for you?" she barked. Celestia turned her head to face Rarity, "Were you aware of how dangerous this creature is?"

Rarity tilted her head in confusion, "Danger? He was only here to get fitted for a suit I made for him, your highness."

"So you were unaware of the threat he hides?" Celestia questioned Rarity. Rarity shook her head as an answer. Celestia turned her head back to me, "It's a good thing we got here, then. I'm glad your safe, Rarity."

"Your highness, if I may ask a question... Why is Sven considered dangerous?" Rarity asked.

Celestia walked over to Rarity, walking as she speaks, "Sven is a monster disguised as a human." she stated.

Rarity's jaw dropped in shock, "A monster!?" she yelped.

Celestia nodded, "Yes, the news was unexpected from me as well. I knew about Sven Grimmok when Twilight Sparkle sent me letters regarding his arrival. Everything seemed fine, at first; the first few letters were mostly positive and harmless, and studies about how he acted in a new environment. But I recently got a letter from Twilight Sparkle saying that the human began to act strange, and that there were several eye witnesses to confirm his strange behavior."

I couldn't stay silent any longer, despite my head throbbing with pain. I straightened my back, and turned my head to face the princess, "That's all you have to go with? Suspicious actions? That's not enough to send your soldiers at me!" I bellowed.

Celestia walked towards me, "That's not all the evidence I have obtained. You see, a human came to Canterlot to seek an audience with me. He provided a report regarding the danger you are, in your world, and the written plot of my assassination." she looked back at the entrance, "In fact, he's here with the report right now."

Emerging from the side of the entrance was someone I very much recognized right away. It was a male, his age somewhere in his mid-twenties. His black slicked back hair and piercing green eyes made me shiver in fear and rage. His attire is an all white suit, down to his dress shoes and gloves. He carries a straight black cane, the top being a human skull with solid yellow eyes. The man walked towards me, his hands behind his back, "Maximillian Vetis, at your service, your highness." Vetis bowed at Celestia. Vetis presents to Celestia a slightly thick folder, "I have all the information about the demon right here." he reported, an innocent smile on his face.

Celestia levitates the folder with her magic, her horn having a yellow aura around it, "Thank you, Maximillian. You've done this kingdom a tremendous favor."

I was utterly speechless at what was happening in front of me. The demon king, my most sworn enemy is right in front of me, disguised as a human! I began to breathe heavily, my rage and fear consuming my mind. I hung my head, facing the floor, feeling completely helpless. But what is he planning? I know he has the capability to kill me here and now, so why doesn't he do it!?

Vetis moved towards me, nearly inches away from my face, "I'm so glad you found the demon in time, your highness. He is a threat to anything it sees, and the ruins that was once the beautiful and healthy world I lived in is proof of that." he moved away from my face, "What's the penalty for assassination attempt, in this world?" he asked Celestia.

"Death." Celestia answered coldly, "But he is to be given a fair trial. While the evidence you provided is substantial, Maximillian, I'll need to send it to experts to confirm the evidence hasn't been tampered."

Vetis paused for a minute, staring at Celestia, but eventually bowed, "But of course, your highness." he said with a smirk on his face.

Celestia turned to face the entrance of the boutique, "Bind Sven in chain and shackles infused with null magic, and take him to the castle's high security dungeon. The last thing we want is for him to use his powers when we aren't looking." she ordered the royal guards.

The guards nodded in unison, and prepared to chain my wrists behind my back. I had to figure something out, and fast, or else I'm going to get executed in a matter of days. Rarity can't help me at this point, and I don't want her to be involved in whatever mess this is. I was thinking at an insanely fast speed, the world appearing to be in slow motion as a hail of thoughts showered my mind. There was only one way that I could get out of this situation, and expose Vetis as the demon he is. I deeply concentrated until I pinpointed where Sektor resides in my mind. I absorbed a portion of his abilities, and granted myself the ability of strength. Using this ability to my benefit, I sprung to my feet, knocking the guards off their feet as they hung on to my arms. I shook both guards off of my arms, and leaped towards Vetis, getting ready to pummel his face. Vetis noticed me coming right for him, and he cowered in fear, muttering a startled yelp. Just before my right fist came into contact with his face, I was immediately halted midair, completely immobilized. I noticed a yellow aura around me, and I looked over to the left of me to see Celestia's horn glowing, which was also yellow.

Vetis deeply sighed with relief, "You see!? A threat to us all! We can't even turn our backs for a second without him leaping at you like a tiger!" he cried.

I stared at Vetis in blind rage, "I will expose you to the world of what a cruel, heartless demon you are. You better prepare for me, you demonic bastard, because when the world knows who you really are... I will squeeze your eyeballs out of your sockets, I will break every bone in your body nice and slow." I muttered at Vetis. My body wanted to shake out of being furious, but being immobilized halted the action. But that didn't stop me from threatening his pathetic life, "I will rip open your torso, and wear your intestines like a goddamn scarf!" I shouted.

Vetis calmly looked at me, unaffected by my words. He placed a finger on my lips to silence me, and I could hear his voice inside my head, _"Now now, Grimmok, no need to shout empty threats. You'll just make the situation worse for you, and I don't want that. I'd rather see you roast slowly to a golden crisp, than dunked in the fiery core and scorched within seconds." _Vetis whispered in my head. He removed his finger from my lips, and proceeded to walk outside the boutique.

It wasn't long before the guards recovered, and put the magic chains on my wrists. As soon as my skin came into contact with the chains, I could feel myself being drained of Sektor's abilities. The strength I gathered from him was now gone, and I couldn't absorb any other abilities he has. I was reduced to a normal human being. Celestia placed me on my feet, confident that I was now weak. However, before she left my sight, my eye caught something peculiar. On the back of Celestia's head, there was a wound of some sort; it almost looked like a bruise, but much more darker. It also gave a sense of looming darkness, when I stared at it. I don't know what it is, but it can't be good. The guards escorted me out of the boutique, as I hung my head in surrender, and was guided to Canterlot Castle.


End file.
